


Birthday present...kinda

by mkhhhx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's birthday are close and he hopes nobody remembers about it.<br/>A very short one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday present...kinda

Humming a tone across Ikebukuro, the dark-haired man jumped around the town,   
holding his jacket, as recently the days became hotter and hotter. It was almost his birthday,   
or the celebration of one year closer to his death as he actually thought of it and so,   
he hoped that nobody could remember the actual date.   
It has long been, since he last was approached by a certain man. His rival,   
or simply Shizu-chan. Maybe he had a lot of work, but so did Izaya anyway.   
It was such a nice day to be wasted in such thoughts. He rushed happily into   
a small shop, grabbed a bag of chips and headed to his office. A pile of unread   
papers separated into folders would be patiently waiting for him.  
He heard his name, loud, so loud and clear, echoing through the air.   
His feet moved by themselves, rushing to the nearest building he could find shelter in.   
Suddenly, he felt a pain, somewhere on his back. He tried to run faster but his feet wouldn’t move.   
Everything went blank, the last thing visible, a blond messy hair disappearing, fading before he could reach to touch it.   
He blinked once, twice. He was indoors. The place smelled familiar. He failed at trying to lift his body as his back was   
in almost unbearable pain. It took him some time to realize he was in Shinra’s house, but seemed like he was alone.   
Softly turning his body around to inspect the situation, he faced a coca-cola can, with a note on it.  
“Izaya-kun, Happy Birthday. The moment you step out of this place, I’m bringing you the whole machine as a present.”


End file.
